Eiji's Band Aid
by SweetPinkCandy
Summary: What's the hidden truth behind Eiji's band aid?


**A/N: I just thought I would write something about Eiji's band aid which covers his lower left cheek. It's kinda angsty, not really my style… :/ and it's a oneshot. I don't really like oneshots either. But I'm thinking about doing a lotta oneshots about the different traits of the characters. Well then, enjoy(:**

**A/N2: Thank you so much MiaKikuMaru23 for pointing out my stupid mistake! -turns pink in embarrassment- :/ i'll confess here. i sometimes can't tell left and right. D: don't laugh at me!!! And please do keep reviewing. it encourages me :D and i've decided to make a series, so i'll be divulging the secrets of a lot of PoT characters. oops. ahh!! run before they kill me!!! see you all in the next fanfic!**

**&**

Many people wonder why Eiji always seems to have a band aid on his right cheek. Many also wonder when Eiji will reveal them the secret behind it. Some of the third years had guessed a part of the hidden truth but Oishi knows that no one but he and Eiji will ever know the full story behind it. _Not even Inui._ A painful memory was associated with that band aid, or at least the scar that was hidden beneath it.

The day Oishi had first seen Eiji had been the day Oishi had fallen in love with him. His looks, outgoing personality, everything seemed to be perfect about him. When Eiji had walked in with Yamato-buchou announcing that he was going to be joining the tennis club, Oishi's stomach had done a back flip. He wanted to greet him and chat with him like all the other freshmen were doing but could not gather up the courage to do so. Even while he was practicing doubles with his senpai-tachi, his mind would always be on Eiji and Oishi would make mistakes, causing them to scold him.

Oishi had been so infatuated with Eiji that until Eiji had challenged him to a match, he had even forgotten about his love of tennis. That evening, when Eiji announced that he would be Oishi's 'doubles-kun', Oishi had almost cried with joy.

**&**

Eiji sat down next to Oishi, grinning in pride. Although it had been Eiji's first time playing doubles, he and Oishi had worked together surprisingly well and had even gotten four sets from their senpai-tachi. Eiji looked at Oishi, hoping to see his approval. To his dismay, Oishi was looking downcast, frowning. That was when Eiji realized how beautiful Oishi's eyes were.

"Dark green nya… it's going to be my favourite colour from now." Eiji whispered to himself, resisting an urge to kiss Oishi. Eiji could not keep his eyes off Oishi, but frowned slightly when he realized that Oishi would never return the love.

**&**

Oishi heard a small voice whispering. It had to be Eiji's. Oishi tried to catch the words but couldn't, and caught himself fantasizing about what Eiji could have said. Oishi risked a glance at Eiji but to his dismay, saw the frown that Eiji was regarding him with. Oishi gazed down again, waiting silently for the senpai-tachi to call them in for the next match. Oishi prayed that Eiji would keep playing doubles with him but was discouraged when he remembered Eiji's frown.

**&**

Eiji did not quit doubles but returned the day after holding a doubles guide book. He refused to play unless he was partnered with Oishi. Everyday, they practiced together and day by day, Eiji's love for Oishi increased, to the extent that Eiji could not stand a day without seeing him.

But after two month of playing together as a team, Oishi broke Eiji's heart.

"Senpai, I think that Kikumaru-kun should try playing doubles with other people as well, just in case he plays better with someone else." Eiji heard Oishi speak. He whirled around in disbelief, hating Oishi for going back on the promise that they had made just over two months ago. And what was with _kikumaru-kun_? Hadn't he stopped calling him that ages before? Eiji pushed Oishi out of his way, glaring at him and stamped out of the courts but inside, Eiji felt shattered, into a million pieces of glass.

**&**

The angry glare and push had been too much for Oishi, and he dropped down onto the courts, knowing that Eiji would never forgive him. In the few months that they had played together, Oishi had gotten to know Eiji well and he knew that Eiji never showed anger easily.

Oishi was vaguely aware of the people crowding around him, but for once, he did not care. He knew he had lost Eiji's friendship forever.

**&**

After Eiji had left the courts, he had wandered aimlessly around the streets more angry at himself than Oishi.

"_Baka, baka, baka!_" he shouted to himself, kicking a can out of his way. "Of course Shuuichiroh felt uncomfortable. I was staring at him every moment I could find and it was perfectly reasonable to want to get rid of a stalker like me for a while! Its entirely my fault! And why did I push him? Or glare at him? Because of that now I can't even be friends with him. _Baka, baka, baka!_"

Tears were flowing freely from Eiji's eyes as he finally slid down against the wall.

**&**

"Oishi-kun, shouldn't you go look for Kikumaru-kun? He did miss practice because of you, you know." Yamato-buchou asked gently. Oishi shook his head. "Gomenasai, buchou but I do not think Eiji will want my company right now."

"Well then, I'll make it an order as your buchou and senpai. Go look for Kikumaru-kun now." Oishi reluctantly walked out of the courts, in search of Eiji.

As he walked around the school grounds, Oishi wondered if whether he had done was the right thing. He loved Eiji too much, and knew that Eiji did not love him back. Oishi knew he would never be able to play well enough to let Eiji shine when he was distracted by Eiji's presence. All his heart wished to continue playing doubles with Eiji but Oishi felt that for Eiji's own sake, he had to stop before anything got out of hand. Oishi walked on, impulsively making his way to Eiji's house.

**&**

"Eiji! What are you doing all the way here?" Eiji glanced up to see a girl with long black hair looking at him with concern in her eyes. She was wearing a Hyotei uniform and Eiji recognized her as Fujiwara Chiaki, his childhood friend. Eiji faced downwards again, ignoring her. He did not want to talk to anyone. But she persisted, sitting down next to him. "Eiji, tell me what's wrong. You don't look like your normal self. And you're still wearing your PE uniform!"

"Chiaki-chan, I'm fine. I'm going off now." Eiji replied and stood up to leave. He noticed that she was still following him but Eiji did not care. The only person that mattered to him was Oishi.

He had walked a few steps when Chiaki suddenly grabbed his hand from behind. She murmured something that Eiji did not catch as he shouted at her with rage. "_Don't touch me!_" When she did not let go but clung on even more desperately, he slapped her face with his other hand and shook her off.

**&**

Chiaki noticed that Eiji's eyes had lost its usual warmth as she touched her burning cheek. She wanted to shout back at him, but she could not, as she had loved him too much, for too long to do so. She bit her lips and looked down, avoiding his tear-stained face. "gomenasai Eiji…" Chiaki stood still, waiting for another blow or a shout, regretting her rash action. Chiaki's mind willed her to run away but her love for Eiji overruled that thought, rooting her to the ground.

**&**

Eiji looked at his hand in horror, realizing what he had done. He turned around and ran straight home, refusing to think.

**&**

"Sumimasen Kikumaru-san, but is Eiji home?" Oishi asked politely.

"Ah, yes. He is at his room. I do not think his brother is home right now so you can go straight in. I have to leave the house now for a while so please make yourself at home. By the way Oishi-kun, did something happen at tennis practice? Eiji seems to be unusually down today." Eiji's mother replied pleasantly, but her face showed concern for her youngest son.

Oishi stood in front of Eiji's door, hesitating when he heard glass shattering from inside the room. He ran in, surprised and stopped in his tracks as he surveyed the scene. Eiji's window pane was smashed to smithereens but Eiji was nowhere to be seen. Imagining the worst, Oishi looked down to the garden and saw Eiji lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"_Eiji!_" Oishi shouted in shock. The next moment, Oishi was kneeling next to him, ignoring the glass pieces that were scattered around them. He desperately called for help until a passerby rushed in.

"Eiji… please be alive… please…" Oishi whispered more to himself than Eiji while the passerby called an ambulance.

**&**

Eiji opened his eyes, looking around at the blurred surrounding. His eyes first focused on his mother, who seemed to be talking to a doctor, and they strayed over to Oishi's face. His eyes were closed but Eiji could see his lips forming a silent prayer.

"Eiji, I love you… please wake up… I love you…" Eiji's eyes widened as he heard Oishi mumble the last words out loud.

"Oishi… I love you too nya." Eiji replied, grinning despite the pain he was feeling.

**&**

Oishi opened his eyes in disbelief as he heard Eiji's words. For a moment, Oishi wondered if he was hallucinating. Tears blurred his view as he felt Eiji's warm touch on his hand.

"Eiji…" Oishi whispered. But Eiji interrupted before he could continue. "No, no, no, Oishii, no mushy stuff here! At least not when 'kachan is coming over." Oishi saw Eiji's wink and smiled, hoping that the moment was not a dream.

**&**

Two weeks later, Eiji was discharged from the hospital. His broken bones were healing and there were no permanent scars, save one. Eiji touched his lower right cheek, feeling the scar which would remain with him forever. He furrowed his brows slightly, thinking about his suicide attempt.

**&**

Oishi saw Eiji touching his scar and smiled.

"Eiji, face me for a moment." Eiji faced him, and tilted his head to the side.

"Nya?" "This might hurt a bit." Grinning, Oishi took off the ever present bandage on his nose and moved it onto his cheek.

"_Itai nya!_ Oishii!!" Oishi laughed as he watched Eiji rub his nose, mock glaring at him.

Silently, they promised each other to never bring up the event again under any circumstances and Oishi knew that Eiji's band aid would remain there forever.

**&**

**A/N: oops I just realized I have some unfinished business with Chiaki-chan(:**

**&**

EPILOGUE:

"Chiaki-chan! I've been looking everywhere for you nya!" Chiaki turned around reluctantly, remembering the events which had occurred three weeks before. But she could not resist a smile when Eiji put on his best apologetic face and continued. "I'm sorry about hitting you Chiaki-chan… and I'm sorry that I can't…" Eiji faltered and looked away, embarrassed.

"Haha, it's okay Eiji. I've forgotten all about it." Chiaki said cheerfully, thinking that a little white lie would not hurt. "We can still be great friends like before right?" she asked, guessing what Eiji had not managed to say.

"Yup!" Chiaki smiled and blinked away a tear as Eiji hugged him, not as a lover like she had wished but as a friend.


End file.
